Plastic Rifle
|attribute = |rateoffire = 97 |capacity = 30 |mobility = 50 |cost = 250 |Level required = 2 |reskinof = Combat Rifle |theme = Toy Themed |number = 585 |released = 16.4.0 }} The is a Primary weapon i ntroduced in the 16.4.0 update. It can be obtained from the Plastic Army Event. Appearance It looks like a reskin of the Combat Rifle. It's a plastic green assault rifle with a green stock, pistol grip, receiver, carrying handle, magazine, handguard, barrel, and muzzle. Strategy It has a very high damage per second, a high fire rate, a low capacity, a medium mobility, and a high accuracy. This weapon has a tiny Area Damage radius. It is 7 - 8 shots. Tips * Wearing speed increasing accessories can help offset this weapon's slightly slow mobility. * Useful for weakening enemy armor. * It does not have a scope, which discourages you from long range attacks. * Try to conserve ammo, but this weapon needs less than half of its clip to kill players and its capacity itself is decent. When out of ammo, switch to another weapon to prevent being killed. Keep in mind, however, its reload is very fast. * In the right hands, this weapon is very powerful and deadly and could easily be used against long-range targets. ** This, along with many other primary weapons, could even be used against Jetpack users once experienced enough. * When engaging in close range combat, aim for the feet or any surface area near the enemy, since this has area damage. ** Even though this gun has area damage, it can still headshot. ** Jetpack users can make great use of this weapon, as hitting a surface near the target will still hit the target. * This weapon is the most accurate automatic hitscan weapon in the game from hip fire (with the exception of continuous-fire weapons such as the Vacuumizer), as long as you are competent at aiming. * This weapon does more damage per shot than other primaries. Use it to finish off weakened enemies after hitting them with a powerful weapon, such as the Laser Bouncer. * Reload constantly as this weapon has a very small capacity for a rapid-fire weapon. ** Reloading after every kill is ideal with this weapon. * The weapon is best used to do high damage to single targets, not mow down crowds. This makes it extremely powerful in Team Strike. * Due to its low capacity, its accuracy is key to making it a useful Primary. Counters * Since this weapon can be quite deadly in capable hands, an effective strategy is to try and sneak up on enemy players using this gun. * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * Use a high-damage dealer, such as the Minigun Shotgun, or the Adamant Laser Cannon to make quick work of its user. * Try to stay away from any surfaces, either the ground or the wall. * Even though it is in the primary section, this weapon, like the Secret Forces Rifle and Laser Assistant, can very easily kill you in long ranges. * Taking cover would remain one of your best options to avoid these users. However, do not take cover right next to walls; the area damage can hit you through walls. * Take advantage of the gun's low ammo, and try dodging the shots to make the user reload. Recommended Maps *War of Toys *Heavenly Garden Equipment Setups This is an effective general purpose Primary weapon, serving well for any playstyles or loadouts. Bear in mind that the weapon does have Fixed Delay. Changelog 16.4.0 * Initial release. Trivia * It is based off of the M4A1 with a missing front iron sight. * It is essentially the plastic version of the Combat Rifle (PG3D) due to the design that they have in common. * This is one of the primaries that does area damage, the others being the Storm, Impulse Rifle, Mega Gun, Balloon Cannon, Gum Rifle, Medusa, Water Rifle (PG3D), Plasma Rifle (PG3D) and System Admin. Category:Weapons Category:Area Damage Category:Primary Category:Event Chest Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Remodel Category:Mythical Category:Parts Items